


Something New

by parasolevi



Series: For the Bottom Bodt Brigade [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ball Gags, Biting, Bottom Marco Bott, Crying, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, if that's a thing?, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolevi/pseuds/parasolevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some couples, a present could mean flowers or a night out-<br/>For Jean and Marco, it's a new sex toy, and Marco can't wait to unwrap his gift. </p><p>Or: Marco has the weekend off and Jean has a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't stay away from Bottom Bodt (Again, I blame [eatingdrawingreading](http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/) )

The box Marco signs for is small with nondescript brown packaging and only a generic label on it, but he can’t help the feeling that everyone he passes on his way back to his apartment from the mailroom knows as well as he does what the contents are. Surely the flush rapidly spreading across his cheeks doesn’t help to give off a non-suspicious air. 

Thankfully, not even the most chatty of their neighbors try to stop Marco to have a conversation, and when he reaches the apartment he has to slump against the back of the door for a long moment to release the breath he’d nervously been holding and try to calm himself down. 

“Was it there, babe?” his boyfriend’s voice calls from the other room. That smug asshole, telling Marco he’d ordered him a present from their favorite sex shop and asking him to retrieve it. 

“Yeah,” Marco confirms, clutching said present to his chest, excited and nervous to find out exactly what’s inside. So many possibilities, so many things they’ve discussed wanting to introduce into their healthy and fairly varied sex life. However, they knew if they just bought everything at once they might be too overwhelmed by possibility to pick what to work with first. 

So wonderful, torturous Jean had proposed that when Marco does really well at something, he gets rewarded with some kind of experience they’ve talked about. Clearly, this is one of the scenarios they’ve considered that involves some kind of toy. But which _one,_ is the question. 

Jean’s voice comes again, “Good. Then why don’t you come here and we can open it up?”

Still musing, Marco walks toward the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He’s kind of hoping for a new paddle, or even the flogger they’d looked at. With the weekend off, there’s no reason he should need to be able to sit down tomorrow. 

Marco finds Jean sitting at the little table in their kitchen, a small but surprisingly sturdy piece of furniture, as they found out while christening each room upon their move in. Instead of Marco sprawled across it, this time the unopened box is the only thing sitting on the table’s surface when Marco places it in front of Jean. In spite of this difference, the excitement is comparable to then. Sex is never boring with Jean, but there’s something about firsts that has Marco’s gut clenching with the anticipation. 

“Ready?” Jean’s voice is teasing as he picks up the scissors and slices through the tape holding the box closed with three precise strokes. 

Marco nods and Jean pushes the package towards him. With a large gulp of air but without hesitation, Marco reaches one hand into the box. Whatever it is, it’s cool and probably metallic under the paper and plastic wrapping, clinking as he moves his fingers. He’s aware of his brow furrowing as he tries to place this toy in the catalogue of their shared fantasies, ignores Jean’s grin at his confusion, and brings his gaze downwards. 

“What is…” he starts to lift it out of its coil in the box and sees the thin links of a chain , and nearly gives himself whiplash jerking his head back up to meet Jean’s gaze. 

“It’s a little bit different than the one we were looking at before, but I thought this one would be even better. ‘S got a longer chain, so it’s a bit more…versatile.”

Marco’s mind goes straight into the gutter imagining the different ways the longer chain could be of more use. He can’t really find it in himself to mind the lack of a paddle in this gift anymore—not when there’s the promise of new nipple clamps awaiting him. 

“Why don’t you strip and wait for me on the bed, and I’ll finish unwrapping your present for you here?” Jean suggests lightly, and Marco hears the command in his words. 

“Right,” Marco says, feeling breathless already, “I’ll go… do that, then.”

Jean’s fond look sends him out the door and down the hallway as quickly as his legs will carry him without running for it. Of course Jean knows he’s eager, but Marco’s determined not to show just _how_ desperate he is for it. As soon as he’s out of view from where Jean could see him through the kitchen doorway, Marco’s shirt is off, the collar of it fisted in one hand as he undoes the button and zip of his pants. 

Reaching their bedroom, Marco drops the shirt into the laundry basket by the door and removes his pants and boxers right there. He’s suddenly very glad Jean is still in the kitchen when he nearly falls over in his haste trying to remove the bunched up fabric around his ankles. 

Still, when Jean enters the room a minute later Marco’s clothes are all in the basket and no longer a tripping hazard. Marco himself is stretched out across the blankets, the very picture of seduction save for the overly-excited grin on his face. 

“Good boy,” Jean says, crossing the room to lays the clamps down on the top of their night table. He opens the drawer and lifts out the lube, placing it on the table as well, and then a pair of black Velcro cuffs. 

“Hmm?” Marco doesn't know quite what to say, so he makes a confused sound that could mean _why not the ropes?_ or _why the HELL are you not using the clamps on me yet?_.

Thankfully, Jean gets the gist. “I know you like being all trussed up, but this is more intense than our other ones, remember? So I want you to be able to squirm around a bit if you need to.”

That’s fair enough, Marco supposes, and holds out his wrists for Jean to cuff together easily. 

Jean fastens the cuffs and kisses Marco’s knuckles in thanks before moving Marco’s hands above his head and sweeping his own hands down Marco’s arms slowly, then suddenly tickling him where his arms meet his sides. 

“Gah, Jean!!” Marco chokes, trying to bring his hands down to swat his boyfriend’s fingers away but unable to separate his wrists. 

Jean sits back. “Just checking the restraints,” he laughs, trying and failing to look innocent.

Marco pouts at him. 

“Aw don’t give me that, I’m sorry,” Jean says, leaning down to press his mouth to Marco’s, one hand holding himself up and the other on Marco’s chest. “Maybe,” he kisses down Marco’s jaw, “I can,” he sucks a quick biting kiss at the juncture of Marco’s neck, “make it to you?” 

Jean’s mouth trails across Marco’s chest to lap at one nipple as he thumbs over the other. Marco’s breath catches in his throat. “Uh-huh,” he manages as Jean’s teeth scrape over his nipple. His nipples have always been rather sensitive, so they're hard enough to attach the clamps to pretty much right away. But Jean keeps going, alternating between quick sharp nips and pinches, and torturously slow movements that make Marco writhe and keen under him. A particularly loud whimper when Jean blows cool air against the area he’d just been circling with his tongue makes his boyfriend pull back.

“Such a good boy, but so _noisy_ ,” Jean admonishes, though Marco knows he’s never anything but proud of the sounds he causes Marco to make. “We’ve barely even started. Do you really want a noise complaint from the neighbors this early on?”

“Maybe you should gag me, then,” Marco says, grateful that Jean’s touch has slowed to the point that it doesn’t make his voice waver too much. 

“Is that what you want?” he asks, even as he turns to pull the gag out of the drawer, “You want your mouth full, wanna force yourself to stay as quiet as you can for me?”

The last two words get Marco every time. Doing things _for Jean_ means praise when he does them well, and he gives his answer by opening his mouth wide.

Before he brings the ball to Marco’s mouth, Jean looks down at him seriously. “You remember what to do if it’s too much and you can’t tell me, right?”

Marco nods and, with the little slack there is around his wrists, claps three times. Of course, Marco knows he can still get a decent amount of sound out around the gag, but it’s the idea of it that matters. Besides, Jean usually gives him more of a reward if he manages to stay quiet when Jean wants him to, and the gag makes that all the easier to remember. 

Satisfied with his non-verbal response, Jean pushes the ball into Marco’s mouth and fastens the band of the gag around the back of his head. “Comfortable?” he asks, and sits back to pick up the clamps when Marco gives him another nod. “You look so lovely with your lips stretched around something, you know. Even when it’s not my dick.” 

He brings one of the clover shapes to hover just above Marco’s nipple, squeezing it in his fingers to open it. “Are you ready, my perfect boy?” he asks, and Marco nods furiously, stifling his groan as best as he can. “Thought so. All stretched out and waiting so well.” Jean fastens the first clamp, grinning wider as he notes Marco’s sudden exhale and the ripple of his stomach muscles as they clench. 

The sensation is more intense than the ones currently sitting in the box under their bed with their other toys, the lady at the shop had been right. It’s a tighter clamp, feels incredibly secured on like there will be no release until Jean decides to give it. It’s _perfect_.

“How’s that, babe?” Jean pinches the nipple without a clamp on it and Marco arches up into it, silently begging. “Hmm, and here we were being so patient, too.” Despite his words, Jean doesn’t sound at all disappointed. Amused, perhaps, but it’s the same tone Jean always uses to praise him, so Marco figures it’s alright to let out a quiet whine when Jean’s hands leave him. 

Attaching the second clamp is much like the first, a constant hard pressure on his already sensitive nipples, and then Jean _tugs_ at the long chain resting on Marco’s abdomen and he can’t keep himself from crying out, though it’s muffled by the gag. He knew the clover clamps were designed to tighten when the chain was pulled but—holy shit—it feels even better than he’d imagined, hitting that pain-pleasure balance like a professional baseball player would hit a home-run. His cock hasn’t even been touched and yet it’s dripping precome onto his belly already.

Jean, infuriatingly smug, just pulls at the chain again, grinning even wider at Marco’s attempt to stay silent. “Alright baby, let’s turn you over and see just how good you can be for me, huh?”

Marco lets his boyfriend maneuver him so he’s on his elbows and knees, his bound hands in front of him like he’s praying (although, the worship Marco prefers usually consists of him being on his knees before Jean and is most definitely not a form accepted by any kind of organized religion). There’s enough space between his hips and the bed that the movement of the loop of chain is unhindered as Jean threads it back between Marco’s knees. 

“Open up a little wider, love, that’s it,” Jean directs him, running a hand down his back as he shifts his knees. “You listen so well, so obedient.” He drops a kiss at the base of Marco’s spine, moving around him to position himself between Marco’s spread thighs. 

Marco feels the bed shift under his knees as Jean moves around, but doesn’t turn his head to look, even when he hears what sounds like Jean’s clothes hitting the bedroom floor. He can be good, he can wait. And then one of Jean’s hands spreads his ass open and Jean’s tongue meets his entrance just as there’s another tug on the clamps. Marco bucks his hips back towards Jean’s mouth automatically, feeling the vibrations of his boyfriend’s quiet laughter where his tongue presses against Marco’s rim. 

Without letting go of the chain, Jean reaches with both hands to pull Marco’s ass further down to his face, and it increases the pressure around Marco’s nipples enough to make him lose his breath. 

With Jean’s mouth occupied, Marco is suddenly aware of how loud even his own breathing is. It’s the only sound in the room other than the sloppy wet noises Jean makes licking into Marco’s ass. He’s fighting a losing battle against the sounds that try to force their way out of his throat, the combination of the clamps and Jean’s clever tongue and the slight burn in his thighs almost too much at once. His dick rubs against the blanket underneath him, easily sliding through the slick of precome that he’s been practically leaking out. 

The first press of Jean’s tongue against his prostate makes Marco jerk, arching his back and causing the clamps to go even tighter. There’s no way to stop the strangled noise that rips out of him as a result. The chain goes slack and while half of him wants nothing more than that pressure back, the part of him with some reason left appreciates the Jean’s being careful not to give him more than he knows he can handle. 

Jean replaces his tongue with fingers, pressing two into Marco’s ass slowly as he asks, “How ya holding up, Marco? Good? You’re so good, baby.” 

Marco rocks his hips back onto Jean’s fingers, dropping his head finally to rest on his forearms. He feels Jean’s mouth on the inside of his thigh, sucking bruises into the skin. “Taste so good, I could keep my mouth on you all day,” Jean murmurs against his thigh just loud enough for Marco to catch it, and he feels his cock twitch in response.

“You look so good too, all spread out for me like this, so nice,” Jean continues, and lays more biting kisses on the insides and backs of Marco’s thighs while fucking his fingers into Marco’s ass faster now. The chain attached to the clamps must be held in the other fingers of that hand, because every time Jean’s fingers pull back the slack on the chain disappears and tugs on his nipples and it hurts in the best way possible. “Think you can be good and get off just like this?” 

Marco has no doubt that he can, already so close to tipping over that edge with the constant sensation from the clamps and Jean’s fingers and the bite marks still stinging on his thighs. And then Jean says the magic words “C’mon babe, come for me” as he presses his fingers harder onto Marco’s prostate, and Marco’s gone, his whole frame shuddering with his orgasm. He grits his teeth into the ball and manages to hold back the loud moan that he desperately wants to let out, tears he hadn’t known had been welling up then spilling out from the corners of his eyes. 

He comes back to himself with Jean stroking over his back and the curve of his ass, tracing the path of his hands with gentle kisses and quiet praises between each one. “So good, you’re so good, Marco, that’s it.” 

A hand goes to the back of his head and unfastens the gag; Marco releases it from between his teeth and it drops to the bed. 

“C’mon, let’s get you over,” Jean coaxes, rolling Marco over and onto his back so he’s not left laying in his own jizz. Once he’s laid out on the bed again, Jean looks him over. “Y’alright? What do you want now, babe? Clamps off?”

Marco almost tells Jean he wants to be fucked but then he has a better idea. “Want you to fuck my thighs,” he says, pulling his knees up and already breathless at the thought of Jean’s cock rubbing against his bitten and bruised flesh. 

“Yeah?” Even as he says it, Jean is already moving to grab the lube. “Wanna feel me where I marked you all up, ‘s that it?

Marco nods with a moan as he watches Jean slick himself up and kneel back between Marco’s legs. He’s taken off guard when Jean grabs his calves and practically bends Marco in half, his knees nearly touching his chest. He feels the blunt head of Jean’s cock pressing through the space left between his thighs and squeezes his legs together with a hiss as the pressure on his abused skin increases. 

Jean lowers himself forward so his face is right above Marco’s and his hands are just to the sides of Marco’s chest. Without thinking about it, Marco brings his bound hands around Jean’s neck to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. 

“So sweet, so good for me, baby,” Jean says when he pulls back, “You look so good like this.” He kisses Marco again as his hips start to move, and way his cock slides between Marco’s sore thighs makes Marco moan into his mouth. 

Jean shifts his weight onto one of his hands, bringing the other to lightly tap against on of the clamps. “Maybe it’s time to take these off, hm? It’ll only hurt more if we wait.”

“Alright,” Marco agrees, though part of him wants to keep them on forever precisely because of how they hurt. And then Jean’s releasing the first clamp and Marco sobs from the burning feeling of blood rushing back and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly he feels his cock stirring. The release of the second clamp makes him cry out again even as Jean peppers kisses across his cheeks and whispers soft words to him. It feels like all the blood in his body has been split between his nipples and groin, leaving him stretched too thin everywhere else. 

Tears start leaking from his eyes again and trailing back across his temples, and Jean’s hips slow and still. “Marco?” His voice is worried, eyes darting between Marco’s frantically, “Are you okay, baby? Is it too much?”

 _It’s okay,_ Marco wants to say, _just_ please _don’t stop,_ but the words get stuck somewhere between his lungs and lips and won’t come out. Instead, he gives another little sob and hooks his feet as best as he can around Jean to encourage him to keep going.

Jean still looks concerned. “Shake your head yes or no, do you want me to stop?” 

Marco whips his head back and forth desperately, arms shaking around Jean’s shoulder’s. 

“’Kay,” Jean says, starting to move his hips again, and even though he picks up speed his eye stay locked on Marco’s face now

Folded over like he is, Marco’s body rocks with each of Jean’s thrusts and his own oversensitive dick rubs against his stomach. The head of Jean’s cock manages to slide against the underside of Marco’s, and the combination of sensations has Marco’s gut tightening. 

“’M getting close,” Jean pants, “God, you look so good, feel so good, baby, I love you.”

Marco's sure he's just as close as Jean is, body quivering underneath his boyfriend, his insides feeling like a compressed spring about to release.

It’s too close to tell who comes first, both of them spilling themselves onto Marco’s stomach together. Jean ducks out from under the circle of Marco’s arms to collapse beside him, pulling the cuffs off and kissing Marco’s wrists where they’d been. He meets Marco’s lips with his own softly, one hand brushing even strokes through his hair to bring Marco back down. 

Jean only leaves him for a moment, after he’s sure Marco’s tears are done, to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe them both down with. It gets tossed carelessly on the floor when Jean’s finished with it, as well as the blanket that had been on top of the bed. 

Marco snuggles into Jean’s side when his boyfriend lays back down, tugging a new blanket over them. Jean’s arms wrap around him and he says quietly, “It kind of scared me when you started crying, you know.” Before Marco can apologize for worrying him, he gives a short laugh, “But I guess you were just really into it?”

“Mmhmm,” Marco mutters against Jean’s chest, “Just intense. But really, really nice.” He yawns. “Thank you. Even if my thighs are really sore right now, you vampire.”

“Oh _I'm_ the vampire, uh-huh,” Jean says, “You like sucking more than I do.” 

Marco gives a small laugh and just holds Jean tighter, feeling a bit too wiped out to think of a good return comment.

“Tired, huh? Why don’t we just sleep it off, now?” Jean’s voice is fond, and Marco closes his eyes. The aches in his body and Jean's heartbeat under his ear make for a strangely comforting combination, and he starts to drift off easily.

The kiss Jean plants to the top of his head is the last thing that registers before he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Reminder: Please keep sex safe and consensual, when especially when getting kinky! (Clover clamps aren't really for beginners, so keep that in mind when experimenting too! Also, I feel as though I should admit to taking some liberties with the nipple clamps- most I've seen have shorter chains, which is all very well and good, but not what I wanted it for here. In any case, do your research before getting it on!!) 
> 
> Anyway!  
> Still no dick up the Bodt...  
> but that'll be coming soon
> 
> I wrote out the idea for this one (and two others) while I was in a church. Idk man, I'll see you all in hell. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
